The present disclosure relates to hydraulic power units. Such power units generally employ an electric motor driving a hydraulic pump.
Hydraulic power units are employed in a wide variety of applications. Such units provide pressurized flow to hydraulic motors, cylinders and other hydraulic components. Hydraulic power units differ from pumps because a hydraulic power unit contains a fluid reservoir, an electric motor, as well as a hydraulic pump stage driven by the electric motor. They may also include coolers to keep the hydraulic fluid at a safe working temperature. Performance specifications, physical characteristics and features are all important parameters to consider when evaluating hydraulic power units.
It is common to provide an electric motor in one housing and a hydraulic pump in another housing, with the two housings being positioned in line so that the motor and pump each have their own sets of bearings and shafts that are usually engaged through internal and external splines or through flexible couplings.
The electric motor driving the hydraulic pump can be either AC powered or DC powered. Typical applications for such power units include aerial platforms, car hoists, compactors, dock levelers, exercise equipment, factory automation and parking systems. Hydraulic power units can also be used in vehicle applications, such as, for example, opening or closing vehicle body components such as doors, hoods, tail gates or the like. In addition, they can be used for controlling the movement of snowplows attached to vehicles, such as all terrain vehicles (ATVs). In some spaced-limited applications, such as in vehicles, there is not enough room for two separate power units. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a compact power unit which accommodates space constraints but also meets power requirements.